Operation Eri
by WhiteKnight60
Summary: Eri retires from the military and becomes a world-class assassin. She does her job too well perhaps because she soon makes a dangerous enemy... Review please!
1. Chapter 1

The small dingy hotel room was dimly lit. A lone woman sat at a table; she wore a green bandanna over her golden hair.

Eri took a sip of vodka; the drink was just as she liked it, bitter and full of fire.

_It's almost time. I can hardly wait._

She had always been restless when she was on a mission. Once she had served in the military but that seemed ages ago now. Nowadays she liked to go solo, it was a lot more exciting.

Glancing at a clock on the wall, she realized it was time. She got up and took out a briefcase. Inside were the parts of an M24 rifle. With incredible speed, she assembles the weapon, carries it, and moves up to the window.

Outside, it was nighttime and the street lamps cast a yellow and orange glare on the streets below. As the English pedestrians went on their nightly strolls as usual, no one noticed a thin sniper rifle sticking out of a hotel room window.

_Come on, come on…_

She searched for her target with her eye scanning through the high-precision scope. Her target was kilometers away but for a prodigious shooter like her, this was not going to be a problem at all.

_I'm a little disappointed at how easy this going to be…_

BAM!

2000 meters away, the head of an unsuspecting 32-year old female exploded in a gruesome shower of blood. The streets soon erupted with screaming and scattering.

_Pathetic…_

She leapt into action. With the long rifle under her arm, she leapt out of her window and slid down a long iron pole along the wall of the hotel. She landed gracefully on the street below and ran towards a black car waiting at a street corner.

Soon, the car was on the move, carrying the female assassin inside. There was no need to drive very fast. There had been no witnesses on this quiet part of town and no doubt the police were too busy figuring out what had just happened 2000 meters away. They were safe.

"How was it?" asked the driver. She had brown hair, glasses, and wore a small white cap on her head.

"No big deal, just another easy shot," muttered Eri.

She was already in a bad mood again because she knew a long flight back to Asia awaited her the next day. She hated long flights and the airport food always sucked…


	2. Chapter 2

Two months ago a prominent politician by the name of Sarah Langley had been murdered. The killer had used a sniper rifle and pulled off a shot from an incredible distance. The press was on fire but the person who was damaged the most was Langley's husband Michael. He was determined to track down and take out the killer no matter what it would take.

The British police as usual was extremely incompetent in their investigation of the crime. Months had passed and the case was pretty much dead. No sniper had been found and only symbolic suspects were lined up. Michael was frustrated and knew he would have to handle this himself.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who had hired the assassin. The opposition leader Jerry Kingsley always had a grudge against Sarah and he had a history of unproven association with the British underworld. Unfortunately for Michael, he died shortly after during a police raid. He would have loved to go after the crime lord himself. Now there was only the assassin to go after.

Luckily for him he had the shady connections to get information he needed. After months of searching, he finally hit the jackpot one night in front of a computer in the form of a tip from an old friend in military intelligence. The face of a blonde woman in a military uniform opens up.

_No way…_

Eri Katsomoto, former SPARROWS operative. Fought in two world wars, expert in explosives, unconventional warfare, underwater warfare, and specialized assassination. Apparently she eventually quit and moved on to become an assassin-for-hire. She's wanted across 71 countries.

Michael knew he had the right person. Katsomoto had been sighted in this country within 13 hours of the murder in the right area. Coincidence? He didn't think so. Now the trouble was to locate her.

Michael took a plane and landed in South Korea. Then he quietly drove into the countryside and set up an observation post.

Eri's residence wasn't difficult to find. Her beautiful white mansion was all by itself and by the sea. Michael gritted his teeth at the thought that she's able to afford such a comfortable lifestyle taking out people across the globe like his own wife. It was difficult for him to resist the urge to go in there and kill her right now.

_Patience Michael, the time will come. _

He surveyed her home for weeks. He knew he had to get all the details right. Soon he knew all about Eri Katsomoto.

He knew that she lived with her old military comrades Fio and Tarma. He knew that Tarma was her boyfriend. He knew that Eri smoked, liked to drink, and took daily swim everyday in the pool at the back of the mansion. Michael noted that every morning around 8 Eri and Tarma would drive out in one of their fancy cars and return at around 6 in the afternoon. Meanwhile, Fio would head out by herself to meet with her secret girlfriend.

_Good… I have the perfect plan. _

One afternoon as Fio was kissing with her girlfriend, Michael took several photographs from afar. At around 4 in the afternoon, Michael sneaked in the house by one of the windows to put some things in place.

_It was time…_


	3. Chapter 3

As Fio entered her car for a nightly drive she was shocked to see several photographs and a tape recorder taped unto the steering wheel.

_What the hell…_

She could not for the life of her figure out how anyone could have these photographs…

Biting her lip, she played the tape.

"Hey Fio, I know your secret. You wouldn't want Eri Katsomoto to see those photos. Meet me at the Winston Hotel at 9 PM. Don't be late. Bring 1 million dollars."

Fio throws the tape player away in anger.

"FUCK!"

Meanwhile…

Tarma had a lot of fun that night but he had a bit too much to drink. As he stepped out of the washroom, he barely realized what happened as an assailant grabbed him from behind and plunged a hypodermic needle into his neck. Tarma blacks out…

Meanwhile…

Eri grew restless inside the mansion.

_What the hell is taking Tarma so long to get back? If he's getting laid I'm going to kill the fucker…_

She pockets her revolver and heads towards the front door. If her boyfriend was cheating on her, she wanted to know as soon as possible.

She stepped outside and headed for one of her cars. Then she saw it….

Tarma and Fio were inside one of the cars, asleep and wearing nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

From his observation base Michael sat loading a handgun. He braced himself for the moment. Sure enough, there came two shots, loud and clear.

Michael got up and looked through his binoculars. Sure enough, Eri had made a mess out of one of her most expensive cars. Michael pockets the gun and braces himself. It was time at last. He pulled out a remote.

_Time to detonate those bombs…_

Meanwhile…

Eri returned to inside the mansion. She sat at a counter and sipped through a bottle of vodka, her eyes slightly teary.

_What a fucked up day… _

Then she heard explosions. Car after car exploded outside. The training kicked in and Eri leapt into action. She pulled out her gun and ran back outside. She was shocked to see that all of her cars were now flaming piles of metal… well, except one. She scanned the area for the intruder but saw no one. With her gun ready, she stepped out.

_Come on… come on…_

"Eri Katsomoto… ERI KATSOMOTO!"

A voice roared out from behind her with such power and conviction that it made her stop and turn around.

Michael Langley stood facing her like a god of vengeance. A bomb in one of the upper floors of her mansion explodes, setting her house on fire.

"You killed my wife, you took everything," he said.

Eri didn't know what to say. She had killed many people in her life so she didn't even know who he was talking about. Then it hit her… he had just destroyed her home and most of her cars…

"FUCK YOU!"

She screamed like a maniac as she raised her gun. This was the moment Michael had been waiting for. He was more than a match for her and got to his gun faster.

BAM! BAM!

The first bullet hits her handgun and shatters it into pieces, rendering it useless. The second bullet hits her near the chest. Eri opens her mouth in shock, turns around, falls on her knees, and collapses.

Michael walks up to her and stares down. He knew what he was about to do to her was terrible, but then he remembered Sarah and he hardened. He grabs her and turned her so that she looked up at him. She glared at him defiantly with her cold eyes.

_I'll never beg for mercy._

Michael had to get the formalities out of the way.

"Hey Eri, I made you kill your best friend."

To prove it, he drops some photographs, they land next to her. Eri turns her head and gazed into her hell. Fio kissing another woman, Tarma unconscious next to Michael, Michael placing them in the car… How could she have been so stupid?

"I made you kill your boyfriend."

To complete the damage, he drops a necklace. It was the most expensive thing Tarma had given her.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The loud and melodramatic cry escaped her before she could stop herself. She writhed in pain as her hands clenched in bitter frustration. Michael looked on her with bittersweet satisfaction. She had killed many people; it gave him satisfaction to make her feel remorse.

Having proven that he was smarter than her, it was now time to take full possession of her.

"And now you're mine."

He supposed she looked attractive. She was slim and slender. Michael noted a certain Asiatic feel in her mostly Caucasian features; she must be mixed.

He grabbed her feet and took off her shoes. To his surprise, she wore no socks. Her foot had a pretty form but smelled of sweat and shoe fabric. Then he grabbed her and turned her over. He grabbed the top of her green shorts and pulled down forcefully, revealing her ass.

Eri knew what was coming as Michael stripped from above her but she could do nothing.

Sure enough, Michael got on top of her and began screwing her hard. He pressed against her back hard as he worked, his feet entangling with her's. Eri gritted her teeth as she was humiliated. Michael allowed himself full enjoyment. Eri moaned periodically in a mixture of pain and embarrassment, her nails continuously scratching in frustration against the concrete floor below her.

However, gradually and inexplicably, her body heated with sexual pleasure, betraying her dignity. This made her all the more confused and tortured. As if by some divine direction, she climaxed as he did. Eri had a massive orgasm but could not enjoy herself because her mind counteracted with overwhelming bitterness. She wailed in despair.

Michael got up and cleaned himself. Then he put his clothes back on. Meanwhile, Eri continued to lay facedown with her ass exposed. She looked defeated and exhausted but Michael wasn't done with her yet.

He pulled her pants back up and turned her face up once more. Eri stared blankly above. He grabbed her by the ankle of her right foot and dragged her across the floor. Eri moaned in pain.

_Such sexy feet…_

He stopped in front of the one car that was left unexploded. He pulled out a rope from the back of the car and tied her foot firmly to the car, forming a 45 degree angle.

Eri wondered what was going to happen next. Then she heard them… police sirens from the distance. She heard Michael whisper into her ear.

"This is just the beginning."

And with that said, Michael walked away, leaving her tied up and helpless. His mission was accomplished.


End file.
